Together Take 2- The Continuing Story Of The Walkers
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: The continuing story of Max, Zoe, and their daughter Mia. Follow their life as a family- there's a mixture of surprises, giggles, and of course fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Together- The Sequel

 **A/N**

 **This is a sequel to "Together", it picks up about 2 and a half years after it left off.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"Zoe, isn't it time for you to pick up Mia from nursery?" Serena asked her colleague.

The consultant glanced at her watch. "Oh, I'd better get going! I'll see you later." She said.

Zoe did in fact get the job on AAU, six months after Amelia was born she took up the post, and shared the position of Clincal Lead with Serena, who also now worked part time, to take care of her nephew, Jason.

Max worked on the same ward, but was slightly terrified of Serena!

Both Max and Zoe worked part time, they were in work on the days that Mia was at nursery or daycare and were at home with her when she wasn't. Despite a few bumps in the road, the pair of them doted on their daughter and loved being parents.

"Have you seen my darling husband, Fletch?" Zoe asked the nurse.

"Last I 'eard, he was taking a patient up to CT. I'll tell him where you've gone."

" Thanks, I'll see you later." Replied the consultant, getting her coat on and grabbing her bag.

Zoe had remained good friends with the staff whom she'd worked with on Darwin and Keller whilst she and Max had been going through the adoption process, particularly Mo and Essie. Max was good friends with Dom and Oliver.

She passed through the ED, flashing a smile at Elle and saying a quick hello to Connie.

The consultant didn't miss the emergency department, she loved being a mum. One of her favourite memories was when a then 1 year old Amelia called her "mummy" for the first time.

Zoe made her way outside, looking for her car-Max had dropped her off outside the hospital, she wasn't quite sure where she had parked.

She eventually located the black Audi Q7 in the corner of the car park. She still had her TT, but she and Max also had the larger Q7, their family car.

Zoe got in to the car, put the keys in the ignition, turned the radio on, and drove off.

The consultant drove to the nursery/preschool that Mia had been attending since she was 2-the little girl loved it, and had made lots of friends.

Zoe drew up at the nursery, got out and made her way to reception, went inside and pressed the buzzer to indicate that she had arrived.

Niamh, one of the nursery assistants, opened the door to Mia's classroom. "Mrs Walker, hello." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Zoe smiled back. "How's Amelia been?"

"She's been okay today, she had a fall when we went outside but she jumped straight back up again." Niamh answered, and then called to Mia: "Mia, your Mummy's here!"

Mia, who was all ready to go in her coat, holding her lunch box and a couple of drawings, grinned. "Mummy!" She said excitedly, jumped up from the table that she'd been sitting at and ran into Zoe's arms.

"Hello, Mia." Chuckled Zoe, giving her daughter a big hug.

"I missed you!" Said Mia, pulling away.

"Well, I'm here now." Her mum smiled.

She talked with Niamh a bit more before signing Mia out and leaving, her daughter skipping along beside her and chattering away about her day.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked when they got back to the car.

"We're going to the hospital where me and Daddy work." Zoe replied, taking Amelia's things off her and lifting her into her car seat.

"Okay." Mia nodded. "I drew you, Mummy." She said, pointing to one of her pictures.

"Aww, that's lovely." Zoe smiled. "I'll put it on the wall in my office, how about that?"

"Yay!" Amelia grinned.

A while later...

"Are we seeing Auntie Mo today?" Mia asked her mum.

"No, not today. We'll see daddy, though. And Uncle Fletch." Zoe smiled as they entered Pulses, shifting Mia on her hip. She was carrying her because she didn't want to lose her.

Mia smiled. "That's nice."

"It is." Her mother chuckled as she turned down the corridor that led to AAU.

"'Ello, Mia, Zoe." Fletch smiled as she saw him.

"Fletch!" Mia said happily.

"Hello, little miss. How was nursery?" Fletch asked.

Mia chattered to Fletch about her day, and Zoe looked around for Max, but to no avail.

"Sorry to break up the party, but Fletch, we've got an RTC coming in from the ED." Said Serena, appearing behind them.

Fletch gave Mia a smile, Zoe a wave, and headed off.

"Hello, Zoe, Mia." Serena greeted the mother and daughter. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd better get going."

"See you later, I'll be in the office. There's some paperwork I need to sort out."

Zoe made her way into the office she shared with Serena, took her white leather jacket off, placed her bag down beside her chair, and logged onto her computer.

Mia, sat on her mother's knee, watched her work for a while but then began to get bored.

"Mummy..." she sighed.

"I know, sweetheart." Zoe replied. "Daddy will be here soon, I promise." She said, getting her phone out of her bag with her free hand and keeping Amelia steady with the other. "Here." She said, unlocking her phone. "You can play on the Peppa Pig game for a while."

Mia wriggled off her mother's knee and took her phone out of her hand. "Thank you Mummy."

"It's okay, good girl for manners." Beamed her Mum. Amelia sat down on the sofa in the corner of the office.

Half an hour later...

There was a knock at the office door.

"Come in." Zoe called without looking up.

"Hello, my two favourite people." Said a voice.

Zoe looked up to see her husband beaming down at her.

"Good afternoon." She grinned.

"Daddy!" Said Amelia happily, placing Zoe's phone on the sofa and running into her dad's arms.

Max picked his daughter up and whirled her around. "How's my little princess?"

Mia giggled. "I'm okay daddy." She said, and began to tell him about her day at nursery.

"Wow, it sounds like you had fun." Said her dad after she'd finished.

Mia nodded.

Zoe logged her computer off and stood up. "Mia, where's your drawing?"

"In my bag." Responded Mia, remembering that her mum had promised to put it up.

Max placed his daughter down, and Amelia got her drawing of her mum, dad, and herself out of her bag and handed it to Zoe. "Here you are."

Zoe gazed down at the drawing with a smile. "Thank you." She said, and pinned the drawing up on the notice board.

"Yay!" Said Amelia happily.

Max smiled at his daughter. "You've got another one for the fridge at home, haven't you?" Mia nodded.

"We'll put that up when we get home." Said Zoe.

"So we're going home soon?" Max enquired as Mia sat back on the sofa.

"Yeah, I just need to give some patient files to Fletch." His wife responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mary Jane."

"I love you too, Spiderman." Max smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- in you, my heart has found a home

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, if you have any requests for Zoe or any other character to have a scene with with another Holby or Casualty character, let me know!**

 **Also, I've set myself a challenge to include a line from an Ella Eyre song in a chapter name or in a chapter of this fic itself.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

Max drew up at the Walker's family home.

Zoe and Max had moved from their flat a year after Mia was born to live at a bigger house near the town centre of Holby. At some point in the future they were hoping to adopt again-a toddler this time, perhaps.

The house that they had moved into had 6 bedrooms, and a big garden. Mia loved having friends from nursery over and playing hide and seek with them in the garden.

"Come on, sweetheart." Said Zoe, lifting her daughter out of her car seat and cuddling her close. "You're exhausted, aren't you?" She said softly as Mia yawned. The little girl had recently been doing 9-2 at nursery for two days a week and it wore her out.

"I think tea, bath, and bed is in order." Said Max.

Zoe nodded. "And cuddles on the sofa for us afterwards?"

"Of course."

"That's what I like to hear." She smiled.

Zoe carried Mia to the front door, Max locked the car and let them all in.

"Thank you." The consultant said to her husband, setting Mia down. "Why don't you go and put your stuff upstairs, sweetheart?"

"Okay Mummy." She replied, taking her bag from her mum and running upstairs to her bedroom.

"I'll put Mia in the front room with a blanket and the TV on." Said Zoe. "And I'll sit with her for a while-could you make me a cuppa, please?"

"Of course I will, I'll start on tea soon too." Said the porter.

"But-" She protested.

"Yes, I know that you were going to cook us all something, but I know that you've had a long day and that you'd rather snuggle up with Mia for a bit in front of Peppa Pig." Her husband chuckled.

Zoe sighed. "You're the best, you know that?"

"I know." He grinned cheekily.

"That head of yours will get too big to fit through the front door soon." She laughed, kissing him. "I love you Mr Walker."

"I love you too Mrs Walker." Max smiled.

Zoe went upstairs and put her bag and coat away in her wardrobe. She got changed into a pair of jeans, T-shirt, and slippers.

The consultant put her phone on charge and left it it her room, and made her way downstairs.

Amelia was in the large living room, a small bowl full of cheesy ritz biscuits (her favourite) and a cupful of juice on the coffee table in front of her.

Max was sat next to his daughter, his eyes focused on the TV screen. "So what d'you want to watch, Mia?" He asked her.

"Peppa Pig, please." Amelia replied.

"Hello, you two." Zoe smiled at the pair.

"Mummy!" Her daughter smiled.

Zoe got a large tartan blanket out of the wicker basket in front of the coffee table and laid it over her daughter, tucking it around her shoulders. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Tired." Responded the little girl, yawning.

Zoe sat down next to her daughter and pulled her close. "Oh, Mia. Well, at least it's a Saturday tomorrow. We can have a lazy day, yeah?"

Mia nodded and cuddled into her mum. "Yeah."

Zoe pressed play on the TV remote, and turned her attention to the screen. "Thank you, Max." She said, carefully picking up the cup of tea that he had made her.

"It's okay." Her husband replied, giving her a kiss. "I'll get tea started, okay?" He asked in a soft voice, a gentle smile on his face.

"Okay, what're we having?"

"There's some mini pizzas in the fridge, I think that we'll have that with some roast veg and maybe some pasta."

"That sounds nice-if there's any pepperoni pizza I'll have that please." Said his wife. "Oh, remind me to put Mia's picture up later!"

"Yes, m'lady." Max smiled. "Mia, d'you want ham and pineapple pizza?"

Mia nodded.

"Right, see you in a while." Said the porter.

A few hours later...

Mia had fallen asleep soon after she had eaten, her mum had put her to bed.

Zoe and Max were now snuggled up on the sofa, watching the log fire crackling on the hearth. It was late September, the cold evenings were beginning to creep in.

"I love you." The female informed her husband, nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you too." He said, dropping a lazy kiss to the root of her hair and squeezing her hand, feeling the coolness of her wedding ring against his fingers.

"I'm looking forward to Monday." Zoe smiled. She and Max had the day off, Mia was at nursery all day.

"Ditto. Have you got anything planned?"

"Shopping, I'd like some new shoes to go with the dress that I bought a few weeks ago. And I want to treat you to lunch."

"Zoe, you don't have to... " The porter protested.

"Hush." She silenced him, lifting her head and silencing him with a kiss. "I want to thank you for the other day."

The day in question was the day that Max had decided to take Mia to Robyn and Lofty's for the day, inform Serena that he and Zoe were I'll, and whisk his wife off to the spa for the day.

"Oh, okay." Max beamed. "In that case Mrs Walker, I look forward to it."

Zoe grinned and cuddled against him once again. She yawned and put her hand over her mouth. "I think it's bed time for us soon, too!"

Max nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "Okey doke. Um, Zoe?"

"Hm?" She asked, checking her phone for messages.

"Have you thought anymore about adopting another child?" He decided to broach the subject.

Zoe sighed. "I think that we should wait until Amelia is settled into her new routine at nursery before we make anymore changes."

Max cuddled his wife close. "Yeah, whatever we do we should put Amelia first."

The consultant nodded. "We should." She responded, standing up. "Come on," she said, holding her hand out. "Sleep time, as Mia would say."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Good Times (Part 1)

"Zoe!" Mo called as she spotted her friend making her way to AAU.

"Mo." Replied the other woman, turning around and smiling at her friend. "What can I do for you?"

"Zosia and Ollie got engaged yesterday, and tonight we're holding a surprise party for them at Albie's. Could you please spread the word on AAU?"

"Of course I will, I assume that we're keeping it shtum?"

"Got it in one. I'll see you and Max there tonight?" Mo asked.

"Of course, pass on our congratulations too." Said Zoe.

"Will do, see you later." Said Mo.

"See you." Responded the consultant, and the two parted.

"Guess who got engaged." Zoe said to Fletch when she got to AAU.

"Who?" he asked.

"Zosia and Oliver." Said the consultant happily, taking her stethoscope off and handing it to Serena, who had forgotten hers.

"I was wondering when those two were going to make it official." Said Serena. "Righ Zoe, we have an RTA coming in from the ED, stir your stumps."

"Okey doke." Zoe replied. "How long are you going to have my stethoscope for Serena?"

"Oh, here you are. I think that my spare one is in the office somewhere." Replied Zoe's colleague.

"Okay." Zoe said as the doors of AAU opened to reveal Max and another porter pushing a trolley.

"Right, straight to theatre please." Zoe ordered.

"You okay?" Max asked his wife- the patient had multiple lacerations all over their stomach and back, internal bleeding was also likely- Zoe and Serena would be a while in theatre.

"Yeah, we're probably not going to be done until lunchtime. By the way, Zosia and Ollie are engaged and there's a party at Albie's tonight. Please spread the word." The consultant informed her husband.

"Will do. It's lucky that Tess is looking after Mia tonight." Max said. "Good luck." He continued, stopping outside of theatre.

"Thank you, I love you." Zoe responded, kissing him briefly and hurrying after Serena.

A while later...

"All done." Announced Serena, placing the dirty instruments she and Zoe had used whilst operating onto a tray next to her.

"D'you want me to close up?" Zoe asked.

"I'll do it. I was due to be in a meeting with Guy Self and the board twenty minutes ago which I really don't want to attend."

"Understood." Her colleague nodded. "See you later."

Zoe took her theatre gown off, shoved it in a bin, and scrubbed out.

After that, she made her way back to her and Serena's office.

She sent a quick email to Hansen regarding some budgets, and then made her way outside to meet Max because he'd just text her.

"Hello." Max said as he spotted his wife. He was sat on a bench near the peace garden, his and Zoe's usual spot.

"Afternoon." Zoe greeted him, sitting next to him.

"Hello gorgeous." He responded, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Replied his wife, kissing him. "I love you, you know."

"I know, I love you too." Max responded, gazing at her. "Looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have a good catch up with Essie." Zoe grinned. Essie and Sacha had been through a lot in the past few years, but were now happily married. They'd adopted twin boys, James and Aiden, who were now 1 &1/2. They attended the same preschool as Mia, and the three children got on well.

"The only fly in the ointment is that Selfie is there."

"I'm sure that he'll be okay. His Neurocentre has just opened and his daughter's engaged- he should be on top of the world."

"I suppose." Max replied, pulling Zoe's sandwiches out of the plastic bag at his feet. "Cheese and pickle for you, m'dear." He said, handing the packet to her. "And ham and tomato for me." He said, pulling out his own dinner.

The couple ate, chatting every now and then.

'"I'd better be off, I need to finish some paperwork else I'll be late for the party." Said Zoe a while later, reluctantly standing up.

"I'll walk you." Her husband responded, chucking the rubbish away into a nearby bin and standing up also.

Zoe slipped her hand into Max's and together they made their way back into the hospital.

"Are you nearly ready, Zoe?" Serena asked her colleague. It was finally the end of shift. The two women were in their office- Serena was in her coat, ready to go. Zoe however, hadn't even put all of her stuff back in her handbag.

"Yep." Zoe replied, standing up. She looked at her watch. "The party doesn't start till 6:30, Zosia and Ollie don't finish till quarter past."

"Ah, it's about 5:45, yes?" The other woman enquired.

Zoe nodded.

"In that case, I've got enough time to go home and get changed. See you in a bit."

"See you, I think that Max and I are going to do the same." Replied the consultant, getting her coat on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Good Times (Part 2)

 **A/N**

 **Lyrics in bold aren't mine.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"You look gorgeous." Max complimented Zoe as they made their way into Albie's. The consultant had got changed into her glittery gold top, black jeans, black boots, and a black cardi.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Zoe grinned, kissing her husband. Max had got changed into a shirt and tie, and a pair of smart blue jeans.

"I love you." Max informed his wife. "So much."

"I love you too, to the moon and back a million times." The consultant replied, opening the door to the pub.

"Zosia, Ollie." Max said, spotting the happy couple. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Smiled Zosia.

"Yes, thank you." Ollie smiled. "We didn't know that Mo was planning this- we were just going to have a quiet drink."

"You surely didn't believe that we'd let you get away with that, surely?" Zoe chuckled, giving Zosia a hug. "Congratulations." She beamed.

"Thank you." Smiled Zosia.

Zoe handed Ollie a card, and the four chatted for a while longer.

"Anyway, we'd better sit down." Max said.

Zoe looked around for available seats. "How about the table where Essie and Mo are sitting?"

"Yeah, okay. What're you having to drink?"

"A glass of non alcoholic red, please. And a packet of salted kettle chips." Zoe requested.

"All right, m'dear. I'll see you in a bit."

"Are these seats taken?" Zoe asked Essie.

"Nope, you're very welcome to them." Said Essie, standing up to give Zoe a hug."How are you?" She asked as the consultant sat down.

"Okay, thank you. Max is just getting us drinks." Zoe said.

"Good good. Mo was just saying that it doesn't seem five minutes since you two renewed your vows." Essie replied.

"I know, I can't believe that it was over a year ago!" Zoe said, making herself comfy. "So, how are you both?"

The three women caught up on each other's news, chattering away, each happy in the other two's company. The three of them had formed a tight friendship, an made a fantastic team at work as well.

"Ladies." Said Max, handing Zoe her drink.

"Evening." Zoe smiled, scooting over the sofa slightly to make room for her husband.

Max sat down next to Zoe and handed her a packet of kettle chips. "So, how have you two been?" he asked the surgeon and the nurse.

A while later, Mo was halfway through telling her friends about a patient who had managed to get on Jac Naylor's nerves big time when she was interrupted by Ollie.

The doctor made a short speech, thanking everyone for coming and so on before announcing that a buffet had been set up in the snug.

"Right, I'm off." Said Mo after Oliver had finished. "I've got to get back before 8, Lauren needs her bath." She said, referring to her 6 month old daughter. Essie and Zoe had set Mo and Mr T up on a blind date a year and a half ago, and the couple had married just after Lucy was born.

"Okey doke, see you soon and don't forget to text myself and Zoe about a trip to the beach soon with the kids."

"Yes Essie!" Mo chuckled. She said her goodbyes and left.

A while later...

The party was in full swing. Music blasting, people dancing, and the odd terrible medical joke being cracked.

"Max, it's our song! Let's dance!" Zoe said excitedly when the acoustic version of Ella Eyre's "Together" was announced by the DJ- the consultant had requested it.

"It is." Max said, standing up. "May I have this dance, Mrs Walker?"

"You certainly can." Zoe said, taking his hand, letting him to the dancefloor.

They joined hands and began to dance. Their song wasn't the best to dance to, but nevertheless they did. It was the song that they'd had playing when Zoe walked down the aisle at the renewal of their vows, the song that they never turned off, the song that one would hum or sing to the other when they argued- all in all, it meant a great deal to the husband and wife.

The song began to play, Max held his wife close in his arms and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

 **So many times has it all been said and done**

 **But in the end it's the fight that's just begun**

 **Understand that it's days like these, when the world is so hard to please,**

 **In you my heart has found a home**

 **Cause it's not about me, it's not about who I wanna be,**

 **It's not about you, you know that we're better off as two,**

 **Cause we are, we are, we are more, together.**

Zoe snuggled into Max, letting the words wash over her. She whispered along to the song that meant so much to her and her husband.

 **Play a game that will always end the same**

 **Cause neither you or I will take the blame**

 **Sometimes we go too far, but I like the way we are**

 **Right here, I give your heart a home**

The final chorus played and then the song was over.

Zoe and Max made their way back to their table. Essie was getting her coat on.

"Me, Dom, Morven, Arthur and a few others are off clubbing- d'you two fancy it?"

"Okay, as long as you promise not to get me too drunk, I'm on the afternoon shift tomorrow. Plus I don't want a hangover." Max said.

"Deal. Are you coming Zoe?"

"Yeah, why not?" Zoe said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a Sunday morning.

Zoe had been awake quite a while, when she'd gotten enough sleep she loved watching the world unfold. Birds singing, cars roaring around, the sun getting bigger and bigger.

The consultant made her way into Mia's room. She usually brought her daughter into her and Max's room to watch the Peppa Pig omnibus on Tiny Pop.

Zoe gazed down at her sleeping daughter. Mia had flung the covers of her "big girl" bed off in the night and was laying starfish-like, her dummy in her mouth.

Beside the little girl was Teddy bear, her most treasured possession. It was the first toy that her dad had ever bought for her, and she brought him everywhere with her.

On the other side of Mia was Pretty Pug, her first ever toy from her Mum.

Zoe lifted! Mia up and cradled her child in her arms. Small for her age, Mia wasn't very heavy.

The consultant carried her daughter through to the main bedroom.

Mia began to shift around. "Mama."

"Hello, darling." Zoe smiled, laying her daughter down on the bed next to her sleeping father.

"Daddy." Mia said, shuffling over to her father. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Wake up." She spoke softly.

Max mumbled, and slowly opened his eyes. "Hello." He said, smiling at his daughter.

"Hello. Did you have a nice sleep?" Mia asked.

"Yes thank you, I hope that you did too?"

"Yep." Mia nodded.

Zoe, who was sat on the other side of her husband switched the TV on. "D'you want Peppa Pig on, Mia?"

"Yes please." Said Mia, snuggling down next to her dad.

Zoe put the correct channel on and gave Max a kiss. "Good morning sweetheart, I love you."

"Hello, I love you too." Max smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"Looking forward to this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Are you?"

"Hmm." Zoe grunted. "I'd much rather see Lucy."

Zoe's mum, Michelle, was visiting them.

Zoe and her younger sister, Lucy had been given up for adoption when Zoe was 2 and Lucy six months. The sisters loved Michelle, but she had a tendency to hen peck them.

"Aren't you meeting up with Lucy for a coffee sometime, though?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I am." Zoe smiled. "Tuesday, I believe."

"Are we seeing Auntie Lucy soon?" Mia piped up.

"Yeah, I'll arrange it." Zoe smiled. Lucy doted on Mia.

Michelle, however had taken a little longer to accept the fact that Zoe, the one out of the two sisters that she'd babied, was now grown up and married. She'd been extremely wary of Max, largely due to the age difference-but now she was beginning to accept him. Mia had played a big part in reuniting her mother and grandma.

"Anyway, anyone for breakfast?" Zoe asked.

"No thank you." Said Mia. "Not hungry yet."

"Okay, that's fine. Max?"

"Cheese on toast please. And try not to burn it!"

"Yes dear." Said Zoe sarcastically, getting out of bed as quick as a wink.

"I see what you did there, I'll get you back later on!" Max laughed.

"You'll have to catch me first!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N**

 **Ruhma Hanif, whom you will meet in this chapter, is not my own creation. She's my favourite character from Doctors, and at some point I'd like to cross Zax over to it in a fic-I'm just writing Ruhma first in this to ease myself in gently as I don't know the characters in Docs that well yet-plus Ruhma is fab! Ruhma will mention a couple of other Doctors characters too-only they won't be making an appearance in this fic :)**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

A few days later...

"Serena, is Ruhma in today?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why d'you ask?" Asked the other woman.

"We've got an RTC coming in and the driver's 35 weeks pregnant, she thinks that she's in labour."

"Okay, are you all right with taking the lead with that?"

"Not really, if I'm honest. Could you d it, please? I'll see if Ruhma's available."

"Okey doke." Said Serena. She and Zoe were quite close friends, and once, Zoe had burst into tears whilst treating a pregnant woman who had lost her first 2 babies-Zoe had told Serena everything, and with maternity cases, Serena always asked Zoe if she was comfortable with it.

Ruhma, a midwife had been seconded to AAU from The Mill Health Centre, in Letherbridge. New NHS regulations stated that due to the number of babies being born, midwives must be seconded to emergency and acute assessment units. Ruhma, having had experience in emergency departments before, was the perfect fit.

"Have you seen Ruhma?" Zoe asked Max.

"She's in her office, I believe." Fletch replied.

Zoe made her way to Ruhma's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a voice.

Zoe stepped into the room.

Ruhma was sat at her desk, filling in a patient form. Her long black hair was twisted up into a bun, her hazelnut coloured eyes focused on the work in front of her.

"Zoe, what can I do for you?"

"Minor RTC coming in, one of the patients is pregnant. I think that both mum and dad have sustained only minor injuries-by the sound of it the other car was the worse off of the 2."

"Okay." Ruhma smiled, getting up.

The two women chatted as they made their way back to the ward. They were good friends, and at Mia's naming ceremony, Ruhma had become her Godmother.

"D'you fancy lunch at Albie's later?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, okay. 2:30?"

"Done."

A while later...

"You okay?" Max asked his wife as she sat down next to him.

The couple were at outside at their usual spot- a bench quite near to the peace garden. It was a quiet Wednesday morning, the sun was out and Zoe could hear a robin singing. The only fly in the ointment was the slight chill in the October air-Winter was coming.

"Yes thanks." Zoe responded, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Max replied. "Are you sure that you're absolutely 100%?"

Zoe had been sick a few days ago, and on top of bringing anything back up that she ate bar water, she'd had a cold. She'd taken a couple of days off work and was only starting to get back on her feet.

"A bit sick, that's it." Zoe replied.

"Good." Max replied, pulling her close.

Zoe snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired. Is it time to go home yet?"

"No, I'm sorry to say." Max chuckled.

"Oh." The consultant pouted. "I'm meeting up with Ruhma in Pulses in a bit. We're due a catchup."

"Say hello to her for me. I'd join you but Elle asked me to go down to the ED for a bit, it's manic down there."

"Ah, which means this afternoon AAU will be packed. Fabulous." Said the female sarcastically.

"The adrenaline rush will give you some more energy. You love it, Zo."

"Hmm." Said Zoe, getting up. "I'd better be off to meet Ruhma, see you later." She continued, kissing him again.

"Bye, love you!"

"And you."

Zoe made her way to Pulses and Max made his way back to the ED.

The consultant scanned the coffee shop for her friend, but to no avail She sent Ruhma a quick text, ordered herself some lemonade, and waited at an empty table.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Ruhma a few minutes later, sitting opposite Zoe.

"It's fine, I think that I was a bit early. How are you?"

The two caught up on news, they hadn't seen each other for a couple of weeks.

"So, are you feeling better? I heard that you were ill, I'm sorry that I didn't come round to visit."

"That's okay, I know how busy we've been. I feel slightly woozy and still a little sick, but apart from that I think that I'm on the mend. I've been so hormonal as well." The consultant huffed. "I cried at Peppa Pig yesterday."

Ruhma chuckled. "Heston," she said, referring to her partner, "made me watch Romeo and Juliet the other day and I cried in front of the kids. Alia won't let me live it down."

Heston, Ruhma's partner was a GP at the Mill, but due to heart problems he'd had to take early retirement. Shak and Alia were Ruhma's kids, who had taken a while to accept Heston-underneath they thought that he was all right-not that they'd ever say that to their mum!

Zoe laughed. "I bet that Shak won't let you hear the end of it."

"You're right there! Zoe..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you, well you know? Had your period recently?"

"I know where this is going. No, I haven't. I'm 43, probably going through the change."

"Zoe, I'm a midwife. I'm saying this as a professional, and a mate. Just take a pregnancy test is all I'm saying."

"They told me I can't have kids, you know that."

"Well, you never know. Just take one to make sure."

Zoe sighed. "Fine. If I am pregnant, would you be able to help..?"

"Well, I can't make special allowances because you're my friend. But I would love to be your midwife, I'll see what I can do. You know that I'll always be here for you anyway, right?"

"Of course I do." The other woman replied. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few hours later...

Zoe stood at the pharmacy at the end of shift, staring at the packet that she'd just purchased. A Clearblue pregnancy test, to be exact. Zoe thought that she may as well get the best that they had, just to be certain.

She'd felt a little nervous buying the test-memories of Nick and the IVF treatment had haunted her all afternoon. Of course, the consultant would love to be pregnant-she was just scared of being let down yet again.

The consultant shoved the offending item in her bag, and marched off to find her husband.

"Zoe?" Max asked when he saw his wife. He was waiting by the car, and had texted her numerous times telling her to get a move on, but to no avail.

"We need to talk. I'm sorry that I was late." Zoe frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Well Ruhma said that I could be pregnant. What with the flu like symptoms, vomiting, and the fact that I've been quite hormonal."

Max's eyes widened. "Oh my- she could be right."

Zoe nodded. "She is a midwife, after all." She chuckled. "Anyway, we'll talk about this later- Mia will be wondering where we are!"

A while later...

"So, did you get a test or anything?" Max questioned when the family were having their tea.

"What test? What's a test?" Mia piped up.

Zoe shook her head ever so slightly at Max- it wasn't the right time.

Max realised that he was in trouble and stared at his almost empty plate of spaghetti bolognaise.

Zoe glared at her husband for a second longer and turned to Mia. "Nothing, sweetheart. Eat up."

The family finished their meal, and Mia ran upstairs to wait for her mum or dad to run her bath.

"So?" Max asked.

"Yes, I have got a test. Three, to be exact. Just to be sure."

"So, are you going to do one tonight?"

"Okay." Zoe nodded. "I'll be up in a sec."

Max went upstairs to start preparing Mia for her bath, and Zoe nipped to the downstairs loo to do the pregnancy test.

90 seconds. 90 seconds and her life could be once again turned upside down.

Zoe watched the hands on her watch, deliberately blocking her view of the little white stick.

90 seconds came and went. Zoe closed her eyes and reached out for the test.

She felt the cool plastic in between her fingers, which were shaking with nerves.

Slowly, Zoe opened her eyes to gaze at the result. As soon as she saw it, she began to cry.

The consultant did another two tests just to make sure that the result was for certain. She then sorted herself out and made her way upstairs.

She heard Mia giggling and splashing in the bath-Max was singing "row, row, row your boat" to her. The consultant decided to wait a little longer before sharing her news.

Max finished bathing Mia, and looked at his watch. Zoe had been 20 minutes downstairs, he didn't know where she'd got to.

"Daddy!" Said Mia, bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry, trouble. Let's get you out of the bath, shall we?"

Max helped Mia to get dried off and helped her to get dressed into her pyjamas.

"Where's mummy?" Mia asked as she got her pink dressing gown on.

"That's what I was thinking! How about you go into the big bedroom and see if she's there whilst I tidy up here?"

Mia ran into the master bedroom, where Zoe was sat on the bed.

"Mummy?" Mia asked nervously.

"Hello, chicken." Zoe smiled, holding her arms out. "Come here."

Mia cuddled into her Mummy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, more than. Where's your Daddy?"

"Okay, I'll go and get him. I've got something to tell you both."

Zoe made her way to the bathroom.

Max was there, tidying up the last of Mia's bath toys.

"Ahem." Zoe cleared her throat.

"Zoe." Max smiled, standing up. "So?"

"So..." Said Zoe, reaching for her husband's hand. "I've got something to tell you." She continued, leading Max into their bed room where Mia was waiting patiently.

Mia gazed at her parents, picking up on the fact that something was up. "Tell me and daddy!" She demanded.

"Okay." Said Zoe, sitting down next to Mia. "Do you remember when Susie's mummy had a baby in her tummy?"

The little girl nodded. "He's called Ethan."

"Well, I found out just now that I've got a baby in my tummy. Although at the moment it's very tiny."

Max, who was sat on the other side of Mia, gasped. "Really?" he grinned.

"Yeah." Said Zoe. "I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days later...

"I still can't believe that you're pregnant." Max grinned at Zoe as the couple made their way into work. Zoe had made an appointment with an obstetrician, which was in a few weeks.

"Me neither." Zoe smiled, squeezing his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Responded Max, kissing her on the cheek. "Are we telling people?"

Zoe subconsciously placed a hand on her tummy. "Only Ruhma, Mo, and Serena. Possibly Essie, if I see her today."

"Okay." Max replied, sensing that she was nervous. "It'll be okay, you know."

"I hope so."

Zoe got changed into her scrubs, and made her way onto AAU.

"Zoe." Serena greeted her. "You're needed on Keller today, Sacha's off sick."

"Okey doke. What about Bernie?" Zoe frowned.

"She's got the day off."

"Can't she come in?"

"I've tried her mobile but she's not answering, I'm afraid."

"Okey doke. By the way, I've got something to tell you at lunch time. 1:45 at Albie's suit?"

"Okay, as long as you're not resigning."

"Far from it! See you later."

"See you."

"Max, I've got to go up to Keller. I'll see you later." Zoe said to her husband, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okey doke." Max replied. "You're not feeling sick or anything?"

"No Max, I'm not made of glass. See you later."

"Yes dear."

"I'll get you back for that!"

Zoe made her way up to Keller, and went to the nurses' station.

Essie was at the desk, typing away. Zoe cleared her throat.

"Zoe!" Smiled the nurse, standing up.

"I'm filling in for Sacha, Bernie can't make it."

"Okay, Serena's let you out for a bit?"

"You're her friend as well, she's all right underneath!"

"I know she is, I was only kidding. Right, Dom and Arthur should be along any minute. And Zosia, she's taking a break from Cardiothoracics just for today-Jac and Mo are working on the stent project."

"Okay, fair enough." Zoe replied as she caught sight of the three trainee doctors.

Essie handed her some case files. "Here you are. Ric is in theatre this morning, the plan is for you to swap this afternoon."

"Okey doke." Said the consultant, turning to Zosia, Arthur, and Dom. She handed the case files out to each of them. "Zosia, kidney transplant, bed 4. Arthur, laparoscopic cholecystectomy, bed 7. And Dom, there's a colon surgery in bed 3."

The three doctors went off-Zoe herself was going to prep a kidney transplant patient for theatre, along with Essie.

The morning went by quickly, Zoe loved working on Keller just as much as AAU.

"Essie." Said the consultant when she had a few free moments. "I've got some news. Don't worry, I'm not leaving."

The pair were sat at the nurses' station, Essie checking some patient notes and Zoe typing up a report.

"Yes?" asked the nurse, turning to face her friend with a smile.

"Firstly, do not tell the trio." Zoe faltered, not quite knowing what to say. She absent mindedly placed a hand on her middle, as if to calm her unborn child and herself.

Essie's eyes widened. "You're not..?"

"Yes." Said the other woman, realising that she'd caught on. "Max and I found out a few days ago."

"Congratulations!" Essie smiled, giving Zoe a quick hug. "How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure, I've got an appointment with obs and gyne in a couple of days. Max and I are surprised, obviously, but in the best way. Mia's very excited about being a big sister."

"Aww! I'm so happy for you." Grinned Essie..

"Thank you. I'm quite nervous." Zoe admitted.

"I'm sure that everything will go smoothly."

"I do hope so." Replied the other woman, standing up. "Myself. Ruhma, Serena, and Mo are meeting up for lunch at 1:45-d'you want to come?"

"I'm sorry, Ric is in theatre then for the second kidney transplant."

"Okay, another time then?" Zoe suggested.

"Definitely." Smiled Essie.

"Doctor Walker, the colon patient is ready for surgery." Said Dominic.

"Okay, would you like to observe?" The consultant asked.

"Yes please."

Zoe and Dominic made their way to the operating theatre, discussing the operation. Zoe loved AAU, yet Keller was often the relaxing change of pace that she needed.

"Right, we're done. Doctor Copeland, would you like to close up?"

"Okay." Dom smiled.

Zoe set down the dirty instruments onto a metal tray, and made her way to the scrub room. She took her gown and gloves off and began to wash her hands.

After that, she made her way to Pulses, and spotted Mo and Serena.

"Zoe!" Mo called her over.

"Hello, where's Ruhma?" Said Zoe, sitting down.

"She's on her way. What's your news?" Asked Serena. "I've got to get back to AAU."

"I'll tell you when Ruhma gets here. What're you having?" Zoe asked.

"Come on Zoe, we're dying to know! I'll have a cappuccino and a muffin please." Said Mo.

"I told you, when Ruhma gets here! Serena?"

"Just a latte please." Said Serena.

Zoe bought two muffins for herself and Mo, a latte and a cappuccino, and a bottle of water. She bought a latte and a banana muffin for Ruhma-she knew the midwife's usual.

Ruhma arrived just as Zoe was returning to the table.

"Ruhma, finally! Zoe's been keeping us in suspense." Said Serena.

"Ah, I've been wondering about her news too. Go on Zoe, spill." Ruhma said as Zoe handed out the drinks.

Zoe sat down. "Right, you are not to tell anyone else."

"Yes, alright, just tell us!" Ruhma insisted.

"Well, a few weeks ago I was telling Ruhma about how I haven't been feeling that well recently. And Ruhma being Ruhma, she encouraged me to take a pregnancy test. I took 3 in all, every single one positive. Max and I are expecting." Zoe announced.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations Zoe!" Mo said, giving her a hug.

"See, my instincts were spot on!" Smiled Ruhma. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Zoe. How has Mia taken it?" Serena asked.

"Oh, she's delighted." Smiled Zoe.

The three women chatted for a while longer, then Serena and Ruhma had to get back to AAU and Mo to Darwin, Zoe to Keller.

"Keep us all updated, yeah? Remember, if anything goes wrong, we're here for you." Said Mo.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Zoe smiled at her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few weeks later...

It was the day of Zoe's first appointment with the obstetrician. It was 6AM, she was already awake.

As much as she wouldn't like to admit it, the consultant was scared. She'd gone through endless scans with Nick-all for nothing. Zoe was afraid of miscarrying-what if, due to her previous fertility problems, she'd lose her baby?

Zoe was sat up in bed, hugging her knees. She was crying, panicking about the appointment. She'd noticed a bump when she was getting changed for work yesterday morning- barely noticeable to the untrained eye, but the consultant knew that her body was changing.

She placed a hand on the very gentle curve of her stomach. That was her and Max's baby in there. Due to her previous history of infertility, what if her body struggled with nourishing another life? A miscarriage was too awful to think about.

"Zoe?" Max stirred, sensing that his wife was awake.

"Max." Her husband's name came out of the female's mouth as a sob, tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey." Max said, rubbing her arm. "What's wrong?"

Zoe lay down next to Max. She took his hand and placed it on her small bump. "That's our baby, Max. What if I lose him or her? What if they die inside me? What's Mia going to think? I'm so scared." She sobbed, curling into him.

"Shh." He rubbed her back. "Firstly, you are amazing and I'm sure that you will carry our baby full term. Secondly, Mia will love her younger brother or sister. Listen, we can ring Ruhma or Derwood at any time if we're worried. Our baby is going to be fine."

Zoe exhaled. "I'm just worried that Mia will be jealous or something..."

"She'll be OK with it. As long as you read her a bedtime story every night she'll be happy-that's your time together."

Zoe nodded. "I suppose so."

"We'll be okay, whatever happens."

"I know. I love you." Zoe said, kissing him.

"I love you too." Max said, placing his hand on Zoe's tummy. "Both of you."

A few hours later...

It was 8 o'clock, Zoe was up and about. She had dressed into her favourite long sleeved purple T-shirt and a pair of jeggings. Her little bump was quite obvious, it didn't matter today though as it was her and Max's day off. Mia was going to nursery at 10 , then Zoe and Max were going to the appointment then having their lunch, then picking Mia up afterwards.

Zoe sat on the sofa, her iPad resting on her knee. It was her turn to do the monthly budgets for AAU- not her favourite job, but it had to be done.

She sent one last email to Hanssen and then she was finished. The female then made her way upstairs to wake Mia.

Zoe stood at her daughter's doorway, taking her in. Mia was facing the wall, chattering to herself. She'd obviously been awake a while, but hadn't realised that anyone was up yet.

"Hello." Said her Mum softly.

Mia turned, sat up, and looked at her Mum. "Mummy!"

"Hello, sweetheart." Smiled Zoe, lifting her daughter up into her arms.

"I love you Mummy." Said Mia, kissing her Mum on the cheek.

"I love you too." Smiled her Mum

A while later...

Mia was playing with her dollies, Peppa Pig was on the TV, and Zoe and Max were cuddled up on the sofa.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Max asked his wife.

"Yeah, I am. A lot more confident." Zoe smiled, placing a hand on her tummy. "I wonder if our little one will be a boy or girl?"

"My bet's on a little boy. He can watch the footie with me." Max grinned. "Mia's not interested so second time lucky maybe?"

"She's like me, she's got no time for men kicking a ball around for hours." His wife grinned.

Max scowled. "Football is an interesting game."

"For you, maybe. Mia and I would prefer to go shopping for a day."

"Each to their own." Max replied, and looked at the time on his phone. "It's 9:30. What time's your appointment again?"

"10:30, we need to get going." Replied the consultant. "Mia," she said to her daughter. "We need to get going now, can you put your dollies back in your purple box for me?"

"Okay Mummy, is it time for nursery soon?"

"Yes, it is." Zoe smiled, thanking her lucky stars that Amelia was being good-usually there were tears when her mum asked her to put her things away.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your friends today?" Max asked his daughter, turning the TV off.

"Yeah, Susie's there today." Amelia smiled, putting her dolls back in her purple box. Susie was her best friend, they'd hit it off the day that Amelia started at nursery.

"That's great." Zoe smiled, lifting Mia's box up and placing it on a shelf where it belonged in the living room. "We'll have to have her round to have tea again soon."

"Yay!" Smiled Mia.

Zoe beamed at her daughter. "I'll arrange it, I promise. Anyway, go and get your coat."

Mia ran off upstairs and Zoe made her way into the kitchen to get Mia's lunch bag. Zoe was quite good at making meals now, Max had taught her quite a lot. Zoe loved making Mia's lunch for her-she never thought that she'd say it, but motherhood suited the consultant well.

The female put Mia's bag in the hall. After that, Zoe made her way upstairs to get her white leather jacket and her bag.

Max, who had made his way upstairs to get his phone which had been charging, smiled at his wife. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so." Zoe beamed at him as he helped her on with her jacket.

"I love you." Her husband informed her.

"I love you too." Zoe responded as Mia made her way into the room.

"Are we going now?" Asked the little girl.

"Yeah, we are." Her dad smiled.

A while later...

"Not one, not two, but three babies?" Zoe questioned her obstetrician, Diana Smith.

"Yes." Diana replied. "Due to the size of your bump, I'd say that you're expecting triplets. You're roughly 6 weeks along, but you look about 8 weeks. Your due date is the 30th of July next year."

Zoe's mouth dropped open. "You can tell all that from an examination?" She questioned, sorting herself out.

"Mm hm."

"I thought that you were meant to be a doctor, Zo?" Max teased.

"Hmm." Said Zoe, sitting up on the couch that she'd been laying on.

"Due to the fact that you were previously infertile, once you hit the 12 week mark you'll have scans every week." Said Diana.

"So 12 weeks is when Zoe and I can see our babies?" Max asked.

Diana nodded. "That's right. And you'll be able to hear their heartbeats. You may need an early scan just to make sure that everything's okay, but your pregnancy seems to be running along smoothly."

Diana talked with the couple for a while longer, then Zoe and Max made their way out of the hospital.

"I went into that room thinking that I was pregnant with just one baby. Three is quite a step up." Said Zoe as she and Max got back into the car.

"It's good news though, right?" Max confirmed.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go and tell Mia that she's going to have 3 brothers and sisters, instead of just one brother or sister." Said the consultant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A couple of weeks later...

"So you're telling me that you're pregnant with triplets?" Zoe's sister, Lucy questioned her. It was a chilly Friday afternoon, which Zoe happened to have off, so she had met up with her little sister for lunch at a little cafe in Holby.

"Yep, I'm about 9 weeks. They're due on the 30th of July." Zoe responded.

Lucy, the baby of the family, was shy with those she didn't know but bubbly and confident with those she knew well. She was taller than Zoe, something which Zoe always brought up in squabbles.

The younger of the Hanna sisters was an accountant, and happily single. When they were younger, Zoe had been the one out partying- Lucy was shy with new people and preferred to stay at home.

"What did Mia say?" Lucy asked.

"She was a little surprised, but she's happy about it now. She always tells the babies to "be good for mummy" whenever she goes to nursery." Zoe smiled.

"Aww bless her! Have you told mother dearest yet?"

"No. She'll want to tell everyone." The elder female referred to the rest of her relatives-Michelle's sisters and Zoe and Lucy's cousins. "Not many people know yet. It's safe."

"Okay, but you do realise that you're starting to show?" Lucy gestured to Zoe's small bump. "Mum's going to pick up on it."

"Listen, I met up with her last week and kept my coat on the whole time. I told her that her house was cold."

"Zoe!"

"What? It's November, she bought it." Her sister replied, taking a sip of her cuppa. "Max and I are waiting to tell everyone until I'm 12 weeks along. Then things are less likely to go wrong."

"Okay, well you're the doctor." Lucy replied, downing the rest of her hot chocolate.

"Exactly. Right, where to now? Shops?" Zoe asked, standing up. "I need some new flats."

"You, flats?!" Her sister scoffed, standing up also.

"I can't exactly wear heels further down the line when I'm six months pregnant, can I?" The other woman said, making her way to the till to pay for their drinks.

"...Maybe not."

"Exactly."

A while later...

"Mia! Where are you?" Zoe called as she and Lucy made their way into the house. It was late afternoon, Zoe had invited her sister back to her and Max's for tea.

"Amelia! Where's my favourite niece?" Lucy called.

"Er, what about your favourite brother in law?" Max questioned, making his way into the hall, a sleeping Amelia in his arms.

"You're the only one I've got." Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah, and Mia is your only niece, at the moment." Zoe pointed out.

Max laid Mia in his wife's arms. "She's wiped out after nursery." He said, giving Zoe a kiss. He then turned to Lucy. "Lucy!" he beamed. "How are you?"

The three adults moved into the living room, Mia still asleep in her mother's arms.

Zoe and Max sat down on the sofa, Lucy sat down on the chair opposite the couple. Zoe laid her head on her husband's shoulder-she was exhausted from shopping, it had tired her out.

Mia stirred in her mother's arms and blinked. "Mummy?"

"Hello." Zoe smiled down at her daughter. "Guess who's here?"

"Hi, Amelia." Lucy said.

"Auntie Lucy!" Amelia grinned, wriggling off of Zoe's lap and clambering onto Lucy's.

"Hello sweetie, how was nursery?" The elder asked.

Amelia chattered to her auntie about her day, Zoe snuggled into Max.

"Hey." The porter said to his wife. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes. "I'm tired. Shopping wiped me out. Pregnancy is more tiring than I thought."

"Carrying three lives around as well as your own is no easy feat. You're doing amazingly." He complimented her.

"Thank you." Zoe smiled.

"Max, did I tell you that Zoe walked into a shoe shop and bought flats?" Said Lucy, interrupting the couple's tender moment.

"Wow, what's got into you?" Max chuckled.

Zoe shrugged. "Well, when I'm further along, I can't be wearing skyscraper heels when I'm six months pregnant can I?"

"True." Lucy agreed.

"Can you read me a story, Auntie Lucy?" Mia asked.

"After tea, when you go to bed." Max decided. "How about Shepherd's Pie for tea?"

"Yes please!" Mia grinned-it was one of her favourite meals.

"Lucy, Zoe? Does that sound okay?"

"Yes please." Smiled Lucy.

"As long as we don't have too long to wait-I'm starving!" Zoe said.

"I'll make you a peanut butter sandwich in the meantime." Her husband smiled.

"Can I have one too?" Mia asked.

"Count me in!" Lucy added.

"All right, all right! You Hannas are quite bossy!" The porter laughed.

"You know it." Smiled Zoe.

"I suppose that I love you... Underneath."

"Hmm, and don't you forget it!" His wife chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zoe was now 12 weeks, or 3 months, pregnant. Her bump was now obvious, everyone in the hospital knew that she and Max were expecting.

It was going to be a busy day for the Walker family-in the morning they were going to work at the hospital and Mia was going to be at the crèche, then Zoe had a scan at noon, which Ruhma was going to carry out. Then, Max Zoe, and Mia were going to Michelle's for tea, it was then that Zoe was going to announce that she was pregnant.

Zoe and Max made their way into work, Mia walking next to her mum, holding her hand.

"I'll drop Mia off, can you tell Serena that I'll be a few minutes?" Said Zoe.

"Okay." Replied Max, crouching down to Mia's level. "You be a good girl today, okay? I'll see you later."

"Okay." The little girl nodded. "Am I coming to see the babies?"

The porter looked up at Zoe. She nodded.

"Yeah, you are." Max said with a smile. He gave his daughter a hug. "See you later, I love you."

"I love you too." Amelia smiled.

With that, Zoe with Mia to drop her off at the crèche and Max went to AAU.

Zoe dropped her daughter off at the crèche, and then made her way to AAU. She got changed into her scrubs and made her way out onto the ward.

"Ah, Zoe." Serena greeted her. "Max told me where you were, it's quite all right."

"Serena." Smiled Zoe. "Thank you. What have we got?"

"RTC from the ED coming in. Let's go."

A while later...

"Are you alright, Zoe?" Serena asked later on when the pair were in theatre.

"I suppose." The consultant replied. "Scalpel please." She asked the nurse next to her.

"What's up? I know you, you've been quiet all morning. Usually you'd tell me the latest on what your daughter's been up to, or what mishap Max has got himself into. Instead you've been withdrawn."

Zoe sighed, and met Serena's eyes. "Today I'm having a scan for the first time. And I'm going to tell my mum that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, I see." Said the other woman sympathetically. "I'm sure that your babies will be fine, Zoe. And as for your mum, I'm sure that she'll be thrilled."

"Yeah, Max is going to tell his mum as well. I hope that they will be."

"Well, whatever happens we're all here for you."

"I know, thank you."

A few hours later...

"Ready?" Ruhma asked Zoe, Max, and Mia. She was going to be Zoe's midwife, and along with Diana, was going to carry out the scan.

"Yeah, I think so. Mia?" Said Zoe.

"Yeah!" The little girl grinned.

"Max?"

"I suppose so." The porter chuckled, taking Zoe's hand.

Ruhma picked Mia up so she wouldn't get lost in the crowds of the hospital and they made their way to the antenatal wing.

Mia clung to her Godmother- the hospital was very busy, people were rushing up and down the corridors.

"It's okay." Ruhma rubbed Mia's back. "I've got you."

"Ah, here we are." Zoe said a couple of minutes later as the group got to the antenatal wing. They checked in and sat down in the waiting room.

Mia wriggled off Ruhma's lap and clambered onto Zoe's . "Are you alright Mummy?" she asked.

"Yes thank you." Zoe beamed. "Well done for being so brave whilst we were on our way here. There was lots of people around yet you didn't look scared."

"Thank you, I was a bit." Mia admitted. "Is it long till we see the babies?"

"Not long." Zoe promised.

"Zoe, Max, Ruhma." Diana greeted them a few minutes later. "Hello."

Zoe stood up, closely followed by Max and Ruhma. "Diana, hello." She smiled at her obstetrician.

"Hi, how are you?" Diana asked.

"I'm alright thank you."

"Good good. And who's this?" Diana smiled at Mia, who was cuddled up in Zoe's arms and gazing up at the unfamiliar woman with interest.

"This is Mia." Zoe smiled proudly. "She's been looking forward to seeing the babies all day."

"Have you now?" Diana chuckled as they made their way into the side room.

"Right Zoe, you know the drill. Pop up onto the couch for me and pull your top up please." Said Diana.

"Okey doke." Replied Zoe. "Mia, sit on Daddy's knee please. Ruhma's going to be busy now." She said, handing her bag to Max and getting up onto the couch.

Mia wriggled out of her Godmother's arms and walked over to Max. "Are we seeing the babies now?"

"Yes, Miss Impatient!" Ruhma chuckled, pulling the scan machine over to Zoe whilst Diana got Zoe's patient notes up on the computer.

Mia sat on her Dad's knee and gazed at the screen of the scanner expectantly.

"At your last appointment you said that you were suffering with back pains-has that cleared up?" Diana asked.

"Yes thank you-the hormones are raging at the moment though, I get emotional at every little thing." Zoe chuckled.

"The other day she had such a go at one of the F1s on our ward that the poor woman nearly cried." Ruhma chuckled. "She apologised afterwards, though."

"Oh dear." Diana chuckled. "Are you feeling alright in yourself?"

"Yeah, I think that everything's okay, my morning sickness has thankfully cleared up. I keep worrying that things will go wrong, what with my previous fertility problems..." Zoe sighed. Max reached his free hand out to his wife and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

Zoe squeezed his hand back, and smiled. "I love you." She mouthed to him.

"I love you too." He mouthed back.

"Zoe, you and your babies will be okay." Ruhma reassured her friend. "Your pregnancy has been fine so far, that's a great indicator that your triplets will be fine as the first three months are vital."

"Okay." Zoe nodded.

"Now, this will be cold." The midwife warned Zoe as she prepared to put some gel on the consultant's tummy.

"Okay." Zoe nodded as Ruhma put the gel on. She winced at the cold substance came into contact with her skin- it was freezing!

"Mia, look at the screen." Max said to his daughter. "You should be able to see the babies in a minute."

They all gazed at the scan screen expectantly.

A lump rose in Zoe's throat as the image of the triplets cleared. A steady "da dum, da dum" was booming out-their heartbeats.

"That's amazing." Max breathed, holding Zoe's hand tight.

"I agree." Zoe said, wiping her eyes with her free hand so she wouldn't cry. "Mia, look. They're your little brothers or sisters."

"Wow!" Said Amelia.

Ruhma moved the scanner around in order to get a better look.

"Well, I'm happy to say that the triplets are developing absolutely perfectly." Diana smiled.

"I agree." Ruhma smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Smiled Zoe, feeling like she was going to burst with happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Yes Mum, I have been to see my midwife and she's certain that myself and the triplets are fine!" Zoe sighed.

She was now five and a half months pregnant, and had recently caught a very bad cold. She'd been off work for 2 weeks, and it looked like she was going to be off for a further week.

Work had been stressful, Mia's potty training wasn't going well, and Zoe's pregnancy was really taking it out of her-she really didn't need her mother stressing her out too.

Ever since she found out that Zoe was pregnant, Michelle's protectiveness for her daughter had gone into overdrive-even more so now that she'd discovered that she was ill.

"Yes, I'll see you next week. Yes, Mia and Max are fine, I've just told you that! I love you too, bye bye." Zoe said, and ended the call.

The consultant let out a sigh of relief and made her way into the kitchen where Max was making a cup of tea for them both.

"Hello." Max smiled, holding his arms out.

Zoe snuggled into him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her husband responded, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Did Mia go to nursery okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, she wanted to say hello before she went but I told her to leave you to sleep."

"Okay." Zoe nodded. "Much as I love her, I'm glad that you've got the day off so we can spend the morning together." She smiled.

"I agree-I love our daughter to bits but it's nice to spend some time in just each other's company." Max said as they walked hand in hand into the living room.

"That's true." Zoe smiled, sitting down on the sofa.

Max sat down next to his wife and pulled her close. "What time is Ruhma coming?"

Ruhma and Zoe were meant to be going to Albie's for lunch, but what with Zoe being ill and tired, Ruhma suggested that she'd pop round to visit for a cuppa instead.

"About 2, we've got a while yet." Zoe smiled contentedly, snuggling into her husband. She smiled as she felt one of the triplets kick. She placed a hand on her bump. "Hello, sweetheart." She murmured.

"Are they kicking?" Max asked.

"Yeah." His wife grinned.

Max put his hand over Zoe's, smiling as he felt one of the babies kick. "Hello, little one."

"It's only two weeks until we find out what we're having." Zoe smiled.

"I'd love for the triplets to be three little boys-we'd all go to the footie."

"Hmm, I'm not sure that I'd cope with 3 mini versions of you running around. Mia wouldn't be able to cope either-she says all boys at her preschool are annoying."

"That's true!" Max chuckled.

"I'd like maybe two girls and a boy, or vice versa. It'd be nice for Mia to have a sister." Zoe decided.

"It would." Her husband agreed.

The female nuzzled into him. "I love you, so much. I'm so happy that we're happy, with a beautiful daughter and three more beautiful children on the way."

"I love you too, very much." Max smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of Zoe's head.

A while later...

"Ruhma! Come in." Zoe smiled happily at her friend as she opened the front door.

"Thank you." Smiled the midwife, stepping inside.

"Can I take your coat?" Zoe asked.

"Okay, I don't mind hanging it up myself though. You need to go and sit down-you don't look very good."

"Hmm, thanks for that. Okay." Zoe grumbled, making her way into the living room. Ruhma hung her coat up and joined her friend in the lounge.

Zoe sat down next to Max, who was sitting on the sofa. "Hello, Ruhma, how are you?" the porter asked.

"I'm okay ta. How are you both?"

"I'm all right thank you." Max smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm okay thank you-I'm missing my unromantic other half!" Ruhma chuckled. "Unromantic other half" was the name that Ruhma and Zoe used for each other-they were the best of friends, texted each other when they weren't together, and at work the two of them were a package deal-you usually wouldn't find one with the other during their breaks.

"I'm missing you too, and I'm missing being at work! I keep telling everyone that I'm fine, no one will believe me though." Zoe huffed.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Ruhma huffed.

"No, I'm fine."

"On top of the fact that you're pregnant, you're run down. How much sleep did you get last night?" Ruhma prompted.

"Er, a good 5 hours. I was feverish."

"Well there you go then." Said Max. "You do Doctors make the worst patients."

"All right." Zoe grumbled. "I'll go to bed later to rest, happy?"

"Yes, very happy. You need to take care of yourself as well as your triplets." Ruhma said.

"The triplets are fine and dandy." Zoe laughed. "And didn't I know it at 3AM this morning!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was Zoe's last day at work before she took maternity leave, at 7 months pregnant she wasn't coping as well as she used to. Max was also taking leave, he wanted to support his wife in every way possible during

Max was also taking paternity leave that day, he knew that Zoe wouldn't be able to cope with Mia on the days that she wasn't preschool, plus the consultant was due to be induced in a week or so's time, everything was coming together in preparation for the triplets' arrival well. They were going to be 2 boys and one girl, Ruhma had taken Zoe baby shopping a few weeks ago. The midwife checked up on Zoe every day, so did Lucy.

Michelle and Greta, although lovely, tired Zoe out with the constant "are you alright?" calls almost every hour. Lucy and Ruhma, plus Zoe's colleagues, knew well enough to not overwhelm her.

Mia was ecstatic about meeting her new siblings, and every day she'd ask her mum how long it was going to be until she could give them a cuddle.

"I'm going to miss the place, but I certainly won't miss the smell." Said Zoe, wrinkling her nose. She and Ruhma were sat outside in the warm June sun.

"Smell?"

"Disinfectant, sick, blood- you make it. They make me want to vomit."

"I agree with you there. Tomorrow, how about I pop round and we go over your birth plan again?" Ruhma suggested.

"Okay." Zoe nodded. "Anyway, I'd better be getting back. It's my last theatre slot and I don't want to be late, I really will miss it."

"Can I watch?" Ruhma asked curiously. "I've helped out with C-sections and the like, but I've never seen anything else."

"Sure, why not? You can scrub in." Zoe smiled as they re entered the hospital.

"Wow, that was amazing! If I wasn't a midwife I'd definitely be a scrub nurse."

"Why don't you, then?" Zoe encouraged her friend. "You're not bored of being a midwife, are you?"

"It's not that, it's the noise. I've started to get ringing in my ears- I went to my GP and he said that I've got tinnitus."

"And screaming babies and often their mothers don't exactly help." Zoe nodded. "Oh Ruhma, I know how much you love it."

"I don't want to give it up, but I don't want to make myself worse. And I want to help you with the triplets..." the other woman sighed.

"Okay, I have a solution." Zoe decided.

"Go on." Ruhma was all ears.

"If Heston doesn't mind, you come and stay with myself and Max for a month after the triplets arrive. I just happen to know that Essie will be leaving around that time, you can apply for her job as a transplant coordinator." Zoe explained as they came to a stop outside of the operating theatre.

"That's perfect! Oh Zoe, I'd love to stay with you." Ruhma grinned, giving her friend a hug.

A while later...

"Hurry up, Fletch wants to get the drinks in." Max whined as he spotted Serena, Ruhma, and Zoe make their way out of theatre.

"I am 7 months pregnant with your children, you know." Zoe snapped, but smiled all the same when she saw him.

"Right, I'll go and collect Mia from the creche." Ruhma decided.

"Okay." Zoe nodded.

"And I'll go and pacify Fletch." Serena chipped in, and the two of them hurried off.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked his wife

"Exhausted, tired, but happy. So happy." Zoe smiled.

"I'm happy too." Max beamed, kissing her on the cheek. "One drink and then home?"

"Yes please, Mary Jane." Zoe replied, a happy smile on her face.

A while later...

"You're absolutely sure? Yes I'll still come and see you and the kids, you'll miss me too much! I love you too, bye Heston." Ruhma said, and ended the call to her other half.

The midwife, along with Zoe, Max, and most of AAU, was at Albie's .

"Well?" Zoe asked her friend.

"He's okay with it, he says that he doesn't mind if Mia stops over at ours when you need a break when the triplets are born." Ruhma smiled.

"Oh bless him, I think that Mia will run him ragged." The other woman chuckled.

"I like uncle Heston!" Mia, who was snuggled into Ruhma, piped up.

"I know you do sweetheart. Now, Mummy needs to go to sleep, shall we go home?" Max asked his daughter.

"Mummy's not tired." Mia protested.

"Oh yes Mummy is! Come on, you need your beauty sleep too, Mia." Zoe said as Max helped her up.

"Doesn't Max need his beauty sleep too?" Ruhma laughed.

"I'm handsome enough." Said Max cheekily, making them all chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days later...

"Crap." Zoe muttered as a sharp pain shot down her back. The triplets had been kicking up a storm inside her, she was trying to rest but kept tossing and turning.

She briefly wondered if she was going into labour, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"How are you doing?" Max asked as he made his way into their room with a sandwich and a drink of water for her.

"Not very well." Zoe sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her husband replied, laying down beside her and kissing her on the forehead.

Another pain shot down Zoe's back and she winced. "Ouch!"

"What's up?" Max asked.

"I've been getting cramps in my lower back, I'm okay." The female tried to reassure him.

His eyes widened. "You could be going into early labour." He stated.

"I'm not, I'm fine." Zoe insisted, and winced as another pain hit her.

"Yeah, and I'm the King of England. I'm going to call Ruhma." Said her husband, retrieving his phone from the bedside table.

Half an hour later...

"Mia, mummy will be fine." Ruhma tried to reassure her Goddaughter . Zoe had just gone into theatre for a C-section, Max was with her. As soon as Amelia had figured out what was happening, she had snuggled into Ruhma and refused to let her go.

The pair were in Ruhma's office, it was fairly quiet and they hadn't been disturbed so far.

"Are we seeing the babies today?" Mia questioned.

"Yes." The elder replied, rubbing Amelia's back.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Ruhma answered truthfully. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, time for Mia's nap. "D'you want to have a little rest?"

"Okay." Mia replied, and Ruhma laid her down on the purple armchair in her office. The little girl quickly fell fast asleep.

Ruhma paced up and down, wondering whether to nip to theatre.

"Ruhma." Serena's voice caused the midwife to halt.

She turned to the consultant."Yes?"

"You go and check on Zoe, I'll keep an eye on Amelia." Said Serena.

"Okay, if she gets hungry there's some crisps and a drink in my bag." Ruhma responded.

The other woman nodded. "Okay, now go. We're all hoping for some good news."

Ruhma left the room and made her way down to the maternity wing. She then hurried up to the nurses' station.

"Hi, Ruhma Hanif, midwife. Can you tell me if one of my patients, Zoe Walker is still in theatre?" She asked.

"Yes." Replied a woman whom Ruhma recognised as Susie, one of the doctors whom Zoe had seen at an antenatal appointment. "I think that second of the triplets is just about to be delivered."

"Thank you, could you point me in the right direction please?" Ruhma asked.

Susie directed Ruhma to theatre, Ruhma scrubbed in and stepped inside.

"Ruhma!" Max said with a smile. He was sat on a stool next to Zoe, and was holding a baby wrapped in a white blanket.

"Hello." Ruhma stepped towards them.

"Hi." Zoe responded. "Would you like to hold him? I think that our second is about to arrive."

"Yes please."

Max slipped the tiny life into Ruhma's arms.

"Hello, little one." The midwife cooed, chuckling as the baby fussed a little. "It's okay, I'll hand you back to your daddy in a second, he's got to look after your younger brother or sister!" She murmured, rocking him gently.

"I'm so proud of you." Max smiled, giving Zoe a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, I couldn't exactly have done it without you." Zoe chuckled.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the crying of their second baby.

"Here we are, you have a daughter." Said Diana, who was carrying out the caesarean.

The baby girl was cleaned up by a nurse and then placed next to her mother. She immediately stopped crying.

"Hello, sweetheart." Zoe smiled. "I'm your mummy."

"She's absolutely beautiful, just like you." Max murmured, lifting his daughter into his arms.

The third triplet was delivered, a baby boy. They were all placed in cots whilst Zoe was sorted out, Ruhma and Max went out of theatre to wait for them.

"Thank you for being there, Ruhma. She won't admit it but Zoe was terrified in there." Max said.

Ruhma rubbed his arm. "That's what I'm here for. It's a miracle in itself that the triplets are healthy, considering that they're so early."

Max nodded. "I agree. I can't wait to see them, and Zoe soon." He beamed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-All's Well That Ends Well

"Hello." Said Max a while later as he saw Zoe being wheeled out of theatre.

She smiled at him and reached out to take his hand. "Hi. Where are the triplets?" She enquired.

"They're just having a check-up, then they should be with you. I've managed to wrangle quite a large side room for you." Ruhma beamed.

"Having a midwife for a friend has its perks." Zoe chuckled.

"It certainly does. Have you thought about names yet?" Ruhma asked as they made their way to the side room.

"Yeah, we though Sienna for the little girl, and Luca and Noah for the boys." Max replied. "Is Amelia alright?"

"Yeah, she's having a nap in my office, Serena is with her. I'd better go and get her in a second." Ruhma said as they entered the side room. "Before that though, I'll go and see if the triplets are ready. D'you fancy a walk, Max?"

"Yes please. We'll be back soon, Zo." Max smiled, giving Zoe a kiss on the cheek.

"A nurse should be along soon to do your obs. Don't panic if we're a while, I'm sure that the triplets are fine." Ruhma reassured her friend.

A while later...

"Here we are." Said Ruhma as she wheeled two of the triplets' cots into the side room.

"Hello." Zoe beamed. "Can I hold them?"

"Give us a minute! There's someone here to see you." Max, who was just behind Ruhma, wheeled the third cot into the room. Beside him was Mia.

"Mummy!" Cried the little girl, and clambered onto the bed.

"Careful, your Mummy's just had an operation." Max warned.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked Zoe worriedly.

"I'm fine. Come here sweetheart." Smiled her mum. Mia gave Zoe a cuddle.

"I love you Mummy." Said the little girl.

"I love you too sweetheart. I hope that you love your little brothers and sister too?"

Mia nodded.

"Good good." Zoe chuckled, beaming as Max slipped their youngest daughter into his wife's arms. "Hello, Sienna." She smiled.

"Is that her name?" Mia asked.

"Yes, it is. Sienna Walker, how does that sound?"

"I love it." Said Mia happily.

One of the triplets still in their cot started to cry. Ruhma handed him to Max.

"You'll have to decide who's Noah and who's Luca." The midwife chuckled. "I have to go now, but I'll be back later to help you feed them if you like, Zoe?"

"Yes please." Smiled Zoe. "Thank you Ruhma, for everything."

"It's what friends are for." Ruhma smiled, and left the room.

"Mia, which out of the two boys d'you think looks like he could be called Noah?" Zoe asked.

"I think that he looks like a Noah." Said Mia, pointing to the baby in Max's arms. He was the smaller of the two baby boys, with fair hair. Sienna, on the other hand, had jet black hair, just like her mum had had when she was born.

"And the other one looks like Luca?" Zoe asked, gently placing Sienna in her elder sister's arms. "Be very careful with Sienna, she's only very little."

"Yes Mummy." Mia nodded.

Zoe reached over to lift the youngest of her children into her arms. "Hello, Luca." She beamed, rocking him.

Max took in the scene with a smile, and sat down next to his wife. "I can't believe that they're here."

"Me neither." Said his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Max smiled, giving her a kiss.

 ** _The End :) x_**


End file.
